


Let Me Be Yours

by anneryn7



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Coping, Depression, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Damon, Romance, Sleeping around, Tragic Romance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bamf damon, lost Bonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Bamon. Nothing turned out the way it was supposed to – but to be fair – when has it ever? We were just a bunch of teenagers, who were in over our heads. I'm honestly not sure what we thought we were going to accomplish, or how naïve we must have been to actually think that we were somehow going to come out on top. The world was against us and we thought that if we stuck together, we would somehow make through. We were wrong...</p>
<p>I still have nightmares about it. I dream about it every night. Looking back now, I'm not sure if anything would have made a difference. "Damon," I breathed. Then his lips were on mine and my legs were around him. This was different. It didn't just feel like something. It didn't feel wrong, like it did with Elijah. It felt… I don't know. But I know that I didn't want it to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what inspired this or why it happened, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> Background Info: So, basically this is an alternate take to Klaus trying to break his curse and become a hybrid and the aftermath. I think that everything else should be explained in story.

Nothing turned out the way it was supposed to – but to be fair – when has it ever? We were just a bunch of teenagers, who were in over our heads. I'm honestly not sure what we thought we were going to accomplish, or how naïve we must have been to actually think that we were somehow going to come out on top. The world was against us and we thought that if we stuck together, we would somehow make through. We were wrong.

I still have nightmares about it. I dream about it every night. Looking back now, I'm not sure if anything would have made a difference. Even if we had just done nothing, our losses would have been equally devastating.

Klaus had tried to break his curse and something went terribly, terribly wrong. The witches weren't happy about the upset in balance. They didn't just try to take out Klaus. We all became targets. They weren't satisfied with just his life. They wanted to destroy Mystic Falls. They wanted to destroy us.

It's a miracle that I didn't die. In a way, killing me would have been kinder than letting me live.

The moonstone had exploded. That seemed to trigger everything that followed. The fire trapping everyone in place roared to life and killed Jenna. The witches manifested themselves into corporeal form. I didn't think anything could scare Klaus, but I stood corrected.

As soon as Klaus set eyes on the witches, he began to desecrate. They took his body and he disappeared. Tyler's werewolf friend got free and tore into me. I wasn't sure what was going to kill me first, the bite or the fire. It turned out to be neither. Damon came out of nowhere and ripped her head off. I have trouble remembering what happened after that. I was in and out, because of all the blood loss.

The witches ripped Elena's heart out and vowed that no other doppelgangers would ever walk the earth. Stefan tried to avenge her and failed. Caroline, Matt and Jeremy weren't far behind. I don't remember it happening. I still don't know why Damon and I survived. He dropped me off with Alaric so he could try to stop the bleeding. The witches destroyed the church ruins and let the fire claim everything. Damon got out just in time.

When I finally came to, Damon was furious. He was cursing the gods and talking a mean game to whatever witches dared to show their faces in town, again. Emily wasted no time in showing up. She took 'Ric's life to prove her point. She stripped my powers from me and spelled Damon so that he could no longer feed off of human blood.

I didn't waste any time leaving Mystic Falls. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I couldn't stay there. There was too much bloodshed and too many bad memories that haunted that town. Most of the time after that passed in a blur.

* * *

I drank my way across the country. It didn't matter what happened to me now, because I couldn't imagine feeling anything worse than I already did. I wasn't going to try to get my powers back and risk my father's life. It wasn't worth it.

* * *

I ran into Elijah and we didn't say anything to each other. Not really. He understood that what happened to his brother wasn't my fault. He didn't try to blame us for the witches' wrath. I saw him around sometimes, but we didn't talk.

It started out innocently enough. He would just show up and sit next to me in whatever bar I happened to be at. He'd pay for my drinks and walk me to wherever I was staying.

I don't remember how much time had passed, before I finally kissed him. He didn't react, like I had expected him to. He kissed me back with such an unnerving ferocity, that I didn't know he possessed. Every cell in my body sang. I could finally feel something. It didn't matter if it felt wrong; I would have given anything to stop feeling so numb.

He stuck around for a little while. I didn't think he would even do that much. We weren't right for each other. We both knew that. It didn't matter. We just needed to feel. He needed someone and I had a body for him to use. He ravished me and I let him. I didn't care if I lived or died. I think that at some point, he realized that. He knew that he couldn't save me and that I didn't want him to.

We didn't talk about it. Talking was never our strong suit. When he left, that was no exception. He kissed me and I knew that it was goodbye. I couldn't help the cold ache that seemed to grow inside of me, once he was gone. I knew that he wouldn't be coming back. I didn't expect him to.

After he left, I knew that I had to do something. I had to try to pull myself out of my downward spiral; otherwise I wasn't sure that I would ever be able to. I pulled myself together enough to get a job and settle down somewhere. The drinking didn't stop, neither did the sleeping around, but it was a start. It was as much as I could manage.

I was walking home, when I saw the one person that I never thought I would see again – Damon. He didn't react, when he saw me. We stood, just staring at each other. He walked towards me and touched my arm. I felt everything that I had felt that last day in Mystic Falls come rushing back to me. I felt my legs buckle underneath me, when he wrapped his arms around me and kept me steady. I didn't know what to say or why he found me.

We didn't speak, as he took me home. I only said enough to invite him inside.

"Bonnie," his voice came out in a hoarse whisper. My attention snapped back to him.

"Why are you here?" My question sounded harsh, even to my ears.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, instead.

"What does it look like?" I asked him, with a humorless laugh. I picked up a half empty bottle of rum and chugged some of it. I felt his eyes studying me. I set it back down on the floor and stared back at him.

"You're going to kill yourself." He told me, quietly. I shrugged.

"I don't care." I half lied. I care more than I used to, but that isn't saying much.

"I won't let you." He was in front of me, before I could blink.

"That's funny, because I don't remember asking for your permission." I quipped.

"You can't die."

"Yeah and why not?" I asked him.

"If you die… then I'll have no one else left." He words stung a little too much and they cut a little too deep. I felt tears burn my nose and I knew that even if I wasn't ready for it, that something had changed.

"I'm not what you need." I said, instead of saying what I wanted to say. I forced myself to look up at him.

"I  _ **need**_ you to stay alive." He argued. I sighed and looked at my feet. I can still feel the flames kissing my skin. I have burns on half of my body. The scars are never going to go away. What skin isn't covered in burns has been butchered by Jules. How people have even been willing to sleep with me is a mystery to me.

"It's not worth it." I told him, quietly.

"I'm not leaving." He vowed.

"Fine." I knew better than to fight a losing battle.

* * *

Damon stayed true to his word. Things didn't change much at first. He was just always around. I stumbled home from the bar I had been that night and the house was clean. He looked up at me with a glass of bourbon in his hands and I stayed where I was. The guy that had followed me home ran into me from behind. Damon was in front of me, before I could fall over.

"Leave," he ordered the guy. I don't even remember his name.

"Hey man, I don't know who you are, but she told me that she was down to have a good time." He protested.

"And I'm telling you that if you don't want your ass kicked, that you should leave." Damon growled. Damon stepped in front of me and got into his face to prove his point.

"Yeah, whatever, everyone around here knows that she's just a whore anyway." He jibed, before leaving.

"A whore," Damon repeated, before breaking the guy's hand and sending him on his way. "Really, he's the best that you could do?!" He asked me in disbelief.

"Does it matter?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"And I thought that I had low standards," he taunted me.

"I don't care." I reminded him, before stealing his drink. I went upstairs and into my room before closing the door behind me. He followed me, but I had expected him to. He has this annoying habit of following me.

"I do." He said, taking his drink back. I rolled my eyes and kicked off my shoes. "Is it really that important that you sleep with someone every night?"

"Is it that you do?" I countered. "You do the same thing." No sooner had the words left my lips, did he get uncomfortably close to me. I felt his breath tickling my face.

"Then use me."

"What?"

"Use me." He repeated himself. "If you need to sleep with someone, then sleep with me. At least then I know that whoever you're with won't hurt you."

"Damon," I breathed. Then his lips were on mine and my legs were around him. This was different. It didn't just feel like something. It didn't feel wrong, like it did with Elijah. It felt… I don't know. But I know that I didn't want it to end.

* * *

I laid on top of him, when we were done. His arms were still around me, like he was afraid that I would leave, if he let me go.

"Ever since you left, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. God knows that I've tried. I just… I knew that I had to find you. You're all I have, Judgy." He used his old nickname for me and it stirred things that I haven't felt in a long time.

"I can't save you, Damon." I whispered. "I… I don't even know how to save myself."

"I'm not asking you to. Let me save  _ **you**_. Let me be yours. Can't you feel that you're supposed to be mine?"

"You want to be mine?"

"Don't you know that I'm already yours?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I'm gonna say that this is a one-shot. There is a possibility of bonus one-shots to follow this, but I'm not gonna make any promises. Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
